1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an extensible handled tool for the convenient recovery of a golf ball from a water hazard on a golf course.
2. Description of the Previous Art
Known in the prior art are various handled devices for the retrieval of a golf ball from a water hazard on a golf course.
The inventor hereof has a prior issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,994 over which the present structure herein represents some significant changes.
Indicative of the other prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,628 which discloses a small collapsible cage which can be withdrawn into its handle and which is inserted into a golf hole to withdraw the ball.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,650, there is disclosed a handle having a mounting at its other end to position a tee member into the ground.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,981, there is disclosed a ball retriever which consists of a plurality of uniform tines which may be variably spread apart and which have elongated curved ends to rake a ball out of a water hazard.
It is desirable to have an extensible tool to readily retrieve a golf ball from a water hazard and which will securely hold one or more balls thus retrieved.